Why Does This Always Happen To Me?
by Butterfly Daydreams
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was prone to making mistakes, but this one just takes the cake. How exactly is he going to get out of a certain prefect's attention now?
1. This Is Why You Should Keep Quiet

Well. I edited this. I got tired of looking at it so bunched up! _ And this is the chapter that gets the most views, so I figured that it'd best to do so anyways. But don't worry, I actually screen-shot a picture of how horrible it looked LOL. So yeah, for first timers to my story, I hope you continue to read my story! :) And to those that actually re-read that first chapter, thank you! That just tells me I'm doing something good. :3 Until the next chapter~

-Butterfly Daydreams

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was never known to be the type of guy to actually snap at someone. Always caring, nuturing, and comforting was always the way he went about things. Now on this particular day, Tsuna was just not in the mood for anyone in general. He woke up late, his food had already been eaten; Reborn was**_ delighted_** to have extra food, and he narrowly escaped getting bitten to death by Hibari Kyoya.

So to say that he was having a bad day was an understatement. Gathering his things towards the end of his math class, he decided that it'd be best that he sped-walked to the roof-top; Hibari would kill him if he caught him running through the halls, so that he could make it there without any unfortunate encounters. Letting both Gokudera and Yamamoto know this, he left the room as quietly as possible. He still had about ten minutes of class left, so it was still considered cutting. But the more he thought of the peaceful roof-top the less he seemed to care.

He just needed to relax for a little and enjoy the cool air. Carefully pacing up the school's hallways, Tsuna made sure to check every intersection to make sure that none of the members of the discplinary comitee were heading his way. Seeing as the cost was clear, Tsuna made a bee-line for the entry-way to the roof-top. Going up the staircase, he let out a relieved sigh, because he truly thought something was going to go wrong. Opening the door, Tsuna welcomed the cool breeze that blew in his direction and began to make himself comfortable when he turned to find a startling sight.  
Hibari Kyoya was sitting on the highest point on the roof, the entryway itself, staring directly down at him. Not saying a word, Hibari leapt down from his perch, landing directly in front of the younger boy. He had sensed something was off about the brunette today, but didn't particularly care what his problem may have been. Rules are rules, and absolutely _no one_ was going to avoid punishment. Feeling slightly curious as to why Sawada had the gall to cut class in his school, Hibari decided to at least question him.

"Herbivore. I know that it could be possible that you're reaching a rebellious stage in your herbivorous life, but what caused you to think that you weren't going to get caught? Or punished, for that matter. Speak wisely; if you say something I especially don't like I'll make the beating even more painful."

During Hibari's little speech, Tsuna had only been giving Hibari about half of his attention. He didn't want to deal with Hibari's played out threats, and only wanted to relax on the roof. That's all he wanted. Was that too much to ask? Was he never meant to catch a break? Hearing the tail-end of Hibari's rant, Tsuna realized that he was going to get hit no matter what, so didn't hold back when he finally spoke.

"Are we done here? Cause if we are, I'd like for you to move out of my way."


	2. Actions and their Consequences

Hi everyone! :3 I just wanted to say thank you for you reviews, and the constructive criticism, I took all of your advice in mind while writing this~ When I saw how many had read my first chapter, I actually felt really good about myself. Although I'm pretty sure everyone feels that way about their first chapter to their story, but still! Ahh, I'm blabbering. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please continue supporting me!

-Butterfly Daydreams

* * *

-Chapter 2-

"Are we done here? Cause if we are, I'd like for you to move out of my way."

Hibari was stunned. Did he really just hear those words leave the Herbivore's lips? In truth, he didn't even know how to react to it! He wasn't sure if he wanted to boost his rank to 'Omnivore' due to him actually having the gall to say that to his face, or to bite him to death. No one had ever spoken to him like that before and _didn't _come out with a broken limb. As Hibari continued to look at the brunette, he decided it'd just be best to let this one slide. The herbivore needed to learn how to defend himself anyways, and he might as well have been the first rather than someone else who'd probably have very seriously hurt him. …Not that he cared about that or anything.

"H-Hibari-San? I'm really sorry! I really don't know what came over me to speak to you that way. Please don't bite me to death. I'll do whatever you want."

Hibari had still been in his own thoughts when he had heard what Tsuna had to say. 'He'd do whatever I wanted? I should actually use this opportunity to see what he's really hiding inside of him. He'd also more than likely be of good use in my office. Since he simply can't refuse me, he'd do both. Or else I'll bite him to death for being a liar.'

"You'd do _anything_ I'd want, herbivore? Surely you must realize what you just said. But, you obviously know you can't refuse me now, since your decision already left your mouth. And you know how I absolutely _love_ to deal with liars." To enforce the hint, Hibari shifted just the right way to make his tonfa glint while he smirked. 'Hook, line, and sinker.'

Tsuna shifted slightly and began to sweat as he realized what he had just gotten himself into. 'I just sold myself to the Devil! And I'd rather not get bitten to death. Ah, why did I have to speak so rudely to him. This could've have all been avoided if I had just apologized and went on my merry way. Good thinking Dame-Tsuna.'

"Of course I'd do whatever you want. Well, what _do_ you want me to do, exactly?"  
He slowly began to worry for his well-being. 'What if he wants me to go on some incredibly dangerous journey that could include me dying at the end of it all? I don't want to die! I just wanted to live the rest of my high school life as it already was. It looks like I'm going to have the complete opposite of my wishes.'

Hibari smirked at the brunette, letting the smaller boy know that he most certainly was not going to like what the Carnivore had to say next.

"Well, starting as of tomorrow morning, you'll be training and working under me. Be here before school starts tomorrow morning, or I'll bite you to death."


	3. Things Are Moving This Fast Already?

Hi again~ So I read all the reviews once again, and thank you Orithyea for the brunet tip! :3 Also, Rikka-tan, I took your advice, and would you say that this is long enough? I hope it was. _ Once again, thank you to those of you who read my story, reviewed, followed, etc. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Until the next chapter~

P.S: I've been considering updating every other day. I'm starting to really get into this now! We'll see how it goes, but it seems like that's going to be my updating schedule. Unless I have something important to do like projects or things of that sort. Like I said, we'll just find out as the story continues.

- Butterfly Daydreams 

* * *

-Chapter 3-

"Hibari-San, P-please stop! I can't take it anymore!" The brunet was having a hard time not tearing up at the pressure he was currently under at the moment. Didn't Hibari know when to slow down? His mind was spiriling with so many thoughts as he tried to recollect himself as quickly as possible. But how could he with all of this pain?

Hibari couldn't believe what he just heard. Did the herbivore actually think that he was going to stop? 'I'm going to tear this one apart until he can no longer feel his body.' Hibari couldn't help but smirk at the helpess boy's facial expressions as he continued to thrust faster; harder. Sawada Tsunayoshi was going to learn the meaning of pain at the end of all of this.

"What're you going to do Herbivore? It seems like you like this kind of pain, so why should I stop? I'd say that this would be somewhat fun for me if you learned to move yourself correctly. I want to see your true potential."

Tsuna shuddered at the thought of Hibari enjoying this. True potential? Was Hibari going insane? 'He thinks that I actually _like_ fighting? I know that Hibari-san isn't stupid, so why would he assume that I like fighting of all things? He of all people should know that I'm quiet, and constantly get bullied! Sheesh, he's bullied me _himself_ before! And all of this blabbering about my apparent true potential is seriously confusing. I have no more potential than a flea would when it comes to fighting!' Caught up in his thoughts, Tsuna almost had the top of his head clobbered by Hibari's tonfa. Lucky for him, he noticed just in the nick of time and dodged, yelping in the process.

"Hibari-San! Please stop this! I don't want to fight! I thought you said that I could also work in your office!" Of course Tsuna would opt for the office. Who in their right mind would want to train with _the _Hibari Kyoya? Only insane people like Gokudera and Ryohei would challenge him. Needless to say they'd probably get pummled down by the Carnivore, but hey. They both know each time what they're getting themselves into.

"Would you like some tea? I'll make it! I'll file for you! I could even patrol!" Tsuna wanted out. As soon as possible. Hibari was brutal! And each time he swiped those thick bars of metal he continued to have the same smirk! 'I swear he wants me dead! This is what you get Tsuna. For opening your mouth. This is what you get!'

Hibari could practically see Tsuna's thoughts running it's own monologue across his eyes. Was this little sparring match truly that difficult for him to handle? The Carnivore knew for a fact that he had a great power within him, he'd seen it countless times before. He wanted to test that strength for himself. If he could take on powerful Mafia members such as Murkuro, Byakuran, and Xanxus on, what's so hard about a little bit of training? Reborn _is _his tutor too, right? He's definitely received worse treatment then this. Sighing, Hibari realized that he wasn't going to see what he wanted. At least not today, anyways. He'll get it. He'll _force_ it out of him. Standing up straight and putting his weapons away, he examined the boy. He had plenty of knots and bruises, but managed to defend himself pretty well nontheless. It seems that he was going to have to get the boy either angry or make him _actually_ fear for his life in order for him to actually try to strike back. He'd figure it out. Perhaps watching him in the office would give him new leads as to how he should go about it.

"Herbivore, stand up. Go clean yourself up, and get ready for you first class. I expect to see you towards the end of the day at my office. When you get in there, prepare me some tea, and start filing the cabinets with the stack of papers that I'm going to leave you on my desk. File them alphabetically. Once again, don't be late, or we'll train for the rest of the night after you take care of the office. Did you get all of that Herbivore?"

"E-eh?" 'Oh man. I wasn't paying attention! I'd been too busy thinking about the pain I was in that I blocked out everything that was around me! Well, I might as well pretend that I know, 'cause I'm more than likely going to get a beating at the end of the day anyways. '

"Y-yes Hibari-San, of course." Tsuna had a bad feeling about this. But what was he to do? Hibari absolutely detested repeating himself. He knew with the upmost certainty that this was going to end badly.

Pleased with what he heard, Hibari swiftly turned around and headed towards the front entrance. The school bell had just rung.

Leaving Tsuna to think for by himself, he sighed and practically withered to the floor. ' Why does this always happen to me?'


	4. Once Again With The Consequences

Hi again guys~! I'm actually really happy that my story has almost reached 1,000 views. Maybe that's not a lot in some people's eyes, but, I feel like it's a big achievement for my first story ever. Anyways, I was actually listening to 2NE1's new song Missing You (Any K-Pop fans out there? No? You sure? Alright. v.v") and found it to be really peaceful to listen to while writing. Welp, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter, and I'll see you next time~ Thanks to my followers and constant reviewers, I love seeing that you all enjoy my work. :)

-Butterfly Daydreams

* * *

-Chapter 4-

To say Tsuna was exhausted would be an understatement. After getting thrashed about by Hibari's 'training' he could barely walk without having a slight limp with each step he took. He knew for a fact that Yamamoto and Gokudera were going to notice this, and as he headed towards their homeroom, he tried to find a viable excuse to hand to them. 'Should I say I fell? Lambo blew up part of my room and a piece of debris hit my ankle? Reborn just felt like smacking me around for fun? Gah, this is horrible. What am I going to say without it ending with them trying to attack Hibari? Actually, it's not even both of them I'm worried about. It's just Gokudera!'

As Tsuna neared his homeroom, he slowed slightly in order to make it look as though his stride was the same as always. He cringed as he did this; slowing down actually made his bones ache more since he was straining to walk slower than his usual pace. 'I can get through this. I can. I will. It will be okay Tsuna.' Or at least he hoped. As he entered the classroom, he noticed the two boys quarreling quietly. 'They must've panicked when I wasn't home this morning. Great, how could I forget about that. _Now_ what am I going to say to them?' Sitting down, Tsuna sighed at his predicament. He'd manage through this, somehow. It was then that Yamamoto and Gokudera noticed him, and bombarded him with a flurry of questions. More like Gokudera bombarded him with questions, actually.

"Tenth! Where were you this morning? We both got really worried when your mom told us that you were already gone before she got up."

'Well that was because I had an insane prefect threatening to destroy me if I _hadn't _been there before the brink of dawn. Ah hell, what's the point in lying? They're going to find out one way or another. Hibari is bound to force me out of the classroom at some point or another. Might as well get it over now. I just have to prepare myself for Gokudera's temper. But I got this in the bag! Or at least, I think so. Here we go.'

"Well, you see, I was actually training with Hibari-San this morning." Tsuna cringed at Gokudera's immediate response. He screeched until he became red in the face. And the questions, boy those questions. It took Gokudera about fifteen minutes to relax after his outburst.

'Well that was easier than expected.' Tsuna glanced over at the explosive boy, and only gave him a sheepish smile. 'He'll live. He knows I'll be fine, even if I am under Hibari's watch.' While thinking to himself, Gokudera turned around and stared at Tsuna for a good while. It looked as though he was thinking of the best way to say what he had to next without screaming. Knowing Gokudera though, he'd probably blow up anyways, without even meaning to.

"Tenth…if it's possible, I'd like to go with you the next time you're training with Hibari. I want to see how exactly he's training you. I might even participate every once and a while as well."

'Am I really hearing this right now? I'm pretty sure the whole world knows how much Gokudera absolutely _hates_ Hibari. How exactly am I supposed to deal with those two if they decide to come at each other's necks if they suddenly become angry? And having Gokudera _train_ me? I couldn't even imagine that! He'd be throwing sticks of dynamites at me. Things that explode, burn, sizzle, and can generally make skin bubble and scar, or even set humans on fire. I'm beginning to feel like I have some really bad karma, and I didn't even do anything to deserve that!'

Gokudera seemed to sense the brunet's unease and reassured him during lunch that nothing bad would happen to them. He agreed to meet up with Tsuna early so that they could both head to the school in the morning together. Now Tsuna's only problem was bringing Hibari this 'surprise'. Tsuna sighed. He'd been doing that a lot more lately, hadn't he? It seemed like it was one thing after another all the time now. And it all began with just one sentence!

Later on in the day Tsuna went home, ate dinner; with the normal series of events that normally occurred at dinner, and had a nice, long, relaxing bath. All the while Reborn kept on glancing at the bathroom. 'That idiot forgot to do something. He'll find out tomorrow though. It'll be a good show for me, heh.'

Meanwhile, a certain prefect didn't forget. He was heated, seething. 'That Herbivore forgot. I specifically told him to come to the office after school, and what does he do? Goes home to do herbivorous things. Did he _not_ understand me when I said not to be late? Hell, he's not even late. He just decided not to come at all. He _must_ want me to bite him to death. Oh I can't wait until the morning comes. I have a surprise for him, and he's not going to like it. Not one bit.' The raven smirked to himself with mirth as he thought of the brunet's punishment. Tomorrow is going to be fun.

The next morning Tsuna got up bright and early so that he could meet Hibari on time. 'It oddly feels like I'm forgetting something. But I can't seem to figure out just what it is. Oh well, if I can't remember, then it probably wasn't that important.' He speedily dressed himself and headed towards the front door to meet Gokudera. 'That's another thing. I hope those two don't give me a hard time because of their differences while we're training. I'm fairly sure they're going to fight no matter how much I hope though.' As Tsuna turned towards the kitchen, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized that there was a pair of big marble-like eyes staring at him.

"R-reborn! Why are you sitting in the dark like that for? And why are you even awake? Are you hungry or something?"

Reborn only continued to stare at the boy. 'This idiot truly forgot what he was told to do yesterday. Well, he'll find out soon enough.'

"Dame-Tsuna, did you forget that you were supposed to do something yesterday?"

Tsuna only stared back at the baby. 'He knows what I forgot? There's really no point in asking him though, Reborn never gives me straight answers anyhow.' With that thought, he continued towards the front door.

"I'll see you later Reborn. Tell Mom I said 'good morning' for me, alright?" And with that, he left. Meeting Gokudera out front, the boys continued towards the school. Once they reached prefect's office, Tsuna started having second thoughts about training with both hotheads. Figuring it was too late, he reached for the doorknob. Before he even got to open the door himself, it retracted open and he was greeted with a swift blow to the head from a tonfa. Falling to the floor, Tsuna clutched head and stared up until his blurry vision finally became normal. Hibari was standing over him, looking furious. On the other side, Gokudera looked both shocked and angry. This,was not going to end well.

"Herbivore, did you forget what I told you to do yesterday? You did? Well, let me remind you." And with that, Hibari pulled back his tonfa and swung.


	5. As Days Seem To Get Longer

Hi everyone~ So yeah, I'm a couple of days late for this update, and I'm sorry! It's the end of the benchmark for me in school so I really had to start handing in alot of pieces of work in, and it didn't leave me much time for myself. Oh yeah! So I found it even better to listen to Super Junior-M's 'Whisper of the Westernly Wind when writing as well. I say these things in hopes that somebody will understand my love for Korean and Chinese music. ;A; Of course I love Japanese music, but Korean music is more of my strong suit. Well, I'm just about rambling here so I'm just going to stop, haha. I hope every enjoys this, please review and all that other good stuff~

P.S: When actually working with Gokudera, I actually found it quite difficult, to be honest. I was actually trying to keep the story at a strictly Hibari/Tsuna basis. Which is really hard as well. I guess Gokudera and Yamamoto are fundamental, really. I haven't really gotten in Yamamoto yet, but I feel as though he's going to be the hardest for me to shape into my _own_ Yamamoto. Ahh, I'll get it soon enough.~ :)

-Butterfly Daydreams

* * *

-Chapter 5-

After getting clocked in the head twice with Hibari's tonfa again, Tsuna couldn't quite remember what had happened afterwards. He was fairly sure he heard Gokudera start cursing and screaming profusely, and explosions, but he wasn't quite sure. He knew for a fact that Hibari had caught him in the soft spot of his skull, because he quickly fell into a daze and then into black after getting struck. And it'd be a lie to say that Hibari held back when hitting him.

As he rose up from the bed in the nurses' office, he found it especially hard to right his head to make it so that he was looking straight forward. 'Jeez, Hibari really _didn't_ hold back. But what did I do that caused him to get so angry?' Tsuna tilted his head slightly, and soon realized it was a big mistake. 'Ouch! I can't even tilt my head? Sheesh. But aside from me feeling like I have a slight concussion, what happened between Hibari-San and Gokudera? I guess I should really go check.'

Getting up was more of a problem than Tsuna had expected. As he got up, blood rushed to his head and his vision blurred, but it didn't stop him from continuing out the nurses' office. He had to see what happened and make sure if both the hot heads were okay. He knew for a _fact_ that after he passed out the two started fighting. As he continued down the flight of stairs closest to the reception room, he wondered how much damage the school grounds took. Hibari smashing into walls and Gokudera's dynamite _must've _caused a whole lot of damage. Tsuna gulped at the thought of Hibari taking in his surroundings. The prefect was going to be absolutely_ furious._ The School was practically his home; his territory. Everybody knows how_ passionately _he feels about it. So it's a no-brainer that whatever was going on right now was the calm before the storm. As he reached the front of the reception room, Tsuna felt a slight sense of dread. He was going to get knocked out again, wasn't he? Gulping, Tsuna reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it.

As he pushed the door open slowly, he started to see that the room was in disarray. Papers were everywhere, the coffee maker and its' mugs were smashed. What was worse was that there was a huge hole in the right side of the office! You could see clearly into the storage room next to it. It was no guess that the windows were gone too. He couldn't believe his eyes. Never in his life did he _ever_ expect to see Hibari Kyoya's personal office destroyed. Not to mention Gokudera and the prefect weren't in the room either. 'That's odd. I expected to see one or the other knocked out on the floor. If they're not on here, then maybe they flew out through the windows?' With that thought, Tsuna rushed over to where the windows were. Sure enough, when he looked outside he saw an explosion over by the baseball field.

'Geez, they're still carrying on? Gokudera must've _really_ angry in order for him to have continued this. Oh, yeah, definitely. I just saw a flash of his Cistema C.A.I. He's _that_ serious about it? Ugh, I need to go down there.' Luckily, he had a couple of Dying Will Bullets on him, so he decided to take one. Feeling the slight heat of his flames, Tsuna quickly slid on his gloves and flew outside towards the ongoing fight.

'Wow, Hibari even brought Roll into this? They're getting way too into this now.' Tsuna rolled his eyes at their stupidity. 'One wants to protect me, but leaves me in the nurses' office alone for the bullies to find, and the other loves his school but is always destroying it. Why do I even know these people?' Finally reaching the battleground, Tsuna decided on acting fast. He knew that he couldn't get them to stop fighting with just words alone at this rate. It was going to have to take him actually getting physical with them for the message to get through. Enough was enough. He waited as the two clashed once again, and as they did, he quickly ejected himself towards them. Deciding that Hibari would be the best to go for first, he grabbed the Raven by his collar, and swiftly threw him a good twenty feet from Gokudera. Not even bothering to check if Hibari landed safely, he kicked Gokudera off of his Cistema C.A.I. Glancing down at the boy, he saw Gokudera shift from angry to puzzled.

"Are you two done destroying the school yet? I'm sure you must realize that _I'm_ more than likely going to be the one that has to clean all of this up. Let alone the fact that Hibari-San is going to rag me a new one after he finally assesses the damage. Now what exactly _happened _after I knocked out? I know that must've been you that brought me to the nurses' office, right?"

Gokudera only looked to the right, and not directly into the brunet's eyes. He looked guilty even. Was it possible that he _hadn't_ taken Tsuna to the nurses' office? That doesn't sound like something he'd normally _not_ do.

"Well, you see tenth… It was Kusakabe who brought you to the nurses' office. I had gotten so angry that I automatically attacked that bastard when I saw him hit you so hard. And for that I'm extremely sorry! I only attacked that bastard because I saw how he _didn't_ hold back when hitting you. Please forgive me tenth!"

And with that, the explosive boy got on his hands and knees and began to slam his forehead on the ground repeatedly. That was his way of bowing, apparently. Each time he rose up, it seemed like the dirt spot on his head got darker. Tsuna sometimes didn't understand how he withstood such pain. Sand must hurt, if not sting. 'Hasn't any sand gotten in his eye yet? He _has_ to have at least a _little_ bit of sand there. Sand carries easily, right? I think it does. Aside from that, I think that there could possibly be glass buried around there too. Wait, why haven't I told him to stop yet? Oh my God! He looks like he's going to pass out!'

"Gokudera-Kun, stop, you're hurting yourself! It doesn't matter who brought me to the nurses' office, or why you attacked Hibari-San. I'm fine now, so stop slamming your head into the ground! Or else I'll make it so that it's Yamamoto that brings you to the nurses' office. And I just _know_ that you'd hate that."

Gokudera quickly stopped bowing after hearing Yamamoto's name. Gokudera didn't _hate_ the rain guardian, but he just somehow knew how to push his temper. What made it worse was the fact that Yamamoto didn't realize whenever he _did_ annoy him. But what made Gokudera especially angry was that he felt that Yamamoto knew _exactly_ what he was doing each and every time. Or at least he _thought_ he did, anyways. Tsuna reached his arm out to help Gokudera up, and the boy gladly accepted.

As they got up, Tsuna felt like he was forgetting something. And then he felt two holes being burnt into his back. 'Right, I forgot about Hibari-San for a second. How could I? He's the most dangerous thing walking around Namimori. This is how you know I'd die in a life or death situation guys!' Slowly turning around, the first thing that Tsuna noticed was the intensity of Hibari's glare. A boy was it intense. Tsuna began to feel his body begin to sweat. 'I'm going to die at the age of fourteen. I am going to die at the hands of a very attractive sixteen year old. Wait, what? I didn't just say that. If anyone heard that, it was a mistake, I don't know why I'd _ever_ think that. Gah, I'm under so much pressure right now!' Tsuna shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'Now is not the time to be questioning your sexuality! Get yourself together man!" After mentally correcting himself, the Brunet looked directly at Gokudera.

"Gokudera, whatever happens, do _not_ get involved. I created this mess, so I'll handle it. Oh, and this is an _order._"Gokudera looked as though he was going to protest. But if Tsuna said it was an order, then he _must've_ been very serious about this. He never falls back on his title of Decimo because he hates it. All he could do from here was watch.

Tsuna waited for Gokudera to move away from the area. Who knows what'll happen next. Hibari was still standing there, looking as rigid as a rock. He kind of wished he knew what the older boy was thinking. It'd put him at ease, even just a little. While he was off in his mind thinking, he didn't notice Hibari walking towards him until it was too late. He was already in front of him. He hadn't gotten out of his Hyper Dying Will mode, and considered flying upwards, but found that it'd be even stupider of him if he did. Standing in front of the prefect was the best idea he could think of, aside from him wanting to run away. Which would _probably_ end up in him having a really bad time. It was then that Hibari decided to speak.

"Herbivore, what did you just do?"

Tsuna only stared at him. 'What does he expect me to say? Oh yeah, hi Hibari, I just you know, threw you twenty feet across the baseball field, but it was because you were attacking my friend. So are we cool?'

"I only did what I did to keep you and Gokudera from destroying the school. And to stop you from seriously hurting eachother as well. If you want to bite me to death, than that's fine, but I wouldn't attack you for any other reason."

Hibari was shocked. Well, he was shocked in the first place. The herbivore actually had the guts to attack him without even thinking about it and the more so that that, he even told him why he attacked him for his face. He slowly felt himself finding something respectable in the boy. And what's more is that he didn't even hold back when attacking the bomb idiot. So there _was_ Carnivore in him. He continued to stare at the boy who was looking straight back at him. When did he start growing into himself? He seemed comfortable when fighting now. But it wasn't just when it came to fighting. It was in his everyday school life. Hibari noticed it before, but didn't really sit back and think about it until then. Sawada Tsunayoshi was finally growing up. It was odd when actually thinking about that. He always thought that the boy was always going to be meek, and timid. But looking at him now, he knew that he'd one day be stronger than Hibari ever imagined. And that sounded like Hibari just found his perfect mate.

Tsuna felt something rather rough but gentle ruffle his hair. Looking up, he realized it was Hibari. He was about to shrink back when he noticed that Hibari had what one would call a smirk. But Tsuna knew it was a small smile, because his eyes looked somewhat gentle, but there was another characteristic to them that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I have _plans_ for you."


	6. Can Things Get Any Weirder?

Hey everyone! This chapter is a little shorter than the last, but I guess it'll still be just as enjoyable! I'm becoming extremely proud of my work as more and more people continue to review my stories, and what makes me feel even better is that now people are actually _asking _me to update! Oh, I just wanted to let you all know that this story seems like it's going to be an immediate attraction kind of story, I know. But it's not going to be. There's going to be a story twist, but of course I'm not going to spoil that! -Grin- You'll just have to wait and see, haha! Well, I hope you all enjoy this, and please continue to comment and review! Until the next chapter~

-Butterfly Daydreams

* * *

-Chapter 6-

Later on that night, Tsuna couldn't sleep. It felt nearly impossible to. He was confused, and somewhat nervous, and it was making it so that his nerves were all kinds of shot. What had Hibari meant by 'plans'? There was something odd in the way that he said that, and it was still hard for Tsuna to actually pin-point just_ what_ kind of message his eyes were sending. The fact that Hibari even ruffled his hair was surprising, and his eyes had taken on such a soft look…Tsuna felt heat rushing to his face and began to roll around violently underneath his blankets. Soon enough he cocooned himself, and looked like a giant caterpillar.

All of this was confusing to him. He was beginning to find himself _constantly_ thinking about the Raven, even when it came to silly things. He was in a bookstore, reading gag manga- he thought of Hibari. He was outside hanging with his friends-he thought of Hibari. He was home, eating dinner with his family- he thought of Hibari. No matter _what_ he did, he thought of Hibari! And it was frustrating, to say the least. He didn't understand just what exactly was going on with him. Perhaps he was growing used to being Hibari a little? Yeah….that could be it. Settling his mind at ease, Tsuna finally fell asleep. 'I have a long morning ahead of me...' He only had about three hours of sleep left to his name until he had to start training with the Carnivore.

Hibari didn't sleep at all. He was too busy creating his own personal rut in his office's rug. He needed a way to make the Herbivore just _perfect._ He knew that they boy had potential; he'd seen it just a few hours ago. Now how exactly was he supposed to go about this? Should he ask the Baby for help? No. He'd just make it more difficult in the end. And Hibari didn't quite have the patience for his 'smoke and mirror' antics. He wanted it to go his way, and his way _only. _Wait. He'd forgotten one major thing. Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. Those two incompetent idiots were _always_ with the brunet no matter what. And if they aren't, it's extremely rare. So just how exactly was he going to deal with this whole situation _now? _This is going to turn out more annoying than expected. Perhaps he _could_ use some help…

Tsuna was a mess. When his alarm rung in the morning it startled him so badly that he fell out of his bed. But that wasn't the worst part about it. He had hit his head on his end table on the way down giving him a _serious_ headache and a knot on his head to top it off. He was exhausted for one, but he already knew that was his fault. If he wasn't so busy worrying himself about Hibari, he'd probably have woken up in a much better way; at least _partially_ rested. So now was running on empty and he was about to spar with Namimori's most dangerous teenager. Cool. But it's not as though he's had better mornings, right? He could handle this. He'd have to anyways, if he wanted to survive before school started. Heading downstairs and towards the door, Tsuna gulped. What_ was_ today going to be like, anyway? Hopefully good; well, there's only one way to find out, right?

As he headed towards the school, Tsuna couldn't stop himself from thinking about the way Hibari had looked at him. He really wanted to know just what that look meant. It was an expression that he'd never seen on the older boy's face before. It was foreign! Surprising, but oddly nice; kind looking, even. That was literally the first time he had ever seen the prefect's face make an expression aside from aloof and bloodthirsty. Believe it or not, it was actually starting to tick him off. 'Why couldn't Hibari make more facial expressions like a normal person would? This really shouldn't be annoying me, but it just is. I really want to know, but I can't exactly walk up to him and ask him either. It'd be awkward, and he'd probably clock me with his tonfa before even considering answering me. And I already have a knot on my head, so I'd rather _not_ start a knot collection on the top of my head. One hurts enough by itself, thank you very much.' When Tsuna reached the rooftop, Hibari wasn't there. He stepped a few feet away from the base of the roof's staircase and checked the top to see if he might have been napping on top of the entrance. He wasn't there either. 'That's odd. Maybe he's in his office? Might as well go check and see. If he's not there, I really don't think I'd be able to figure out where else he may be. And if I _don't_ find him, I don't want to get threatened because this time it'd be his fault for not being on the school grounds.' Tsuna began to grumble to himself. Couldn't Hibari for once spare him from his odd ways and just do things the way a regular person would? And why was he having slight mood swings? 'Man, this is seriously weird.'

When he reached the Reception room, Tsuna rapped lightly at the door. Not hearing an answer, he opened the door anyways, just to make sure whether or not the prefect was actually in the room or not. Turns out he was, but was sleeping on the couch. 'Holy crap. _Now _what am I supposed to do? Hibari gets extremely angry when woken up. But what about his patrols and our training? Would he be mad if I didn't wake him up? Gah, I really sometimes hate the fact that he can be such a weird guy.' As Tsuna slowly tip-toed deeper into the room, he spooked himself when he heard a light snore come from the direction of the prefect. 'Hibari-San snores? Well that's something I'd have never guessed. But seriously, what am I going to do about this situation? I might as well just sit on the opposite couch until he wakes up.'

Sitting down lightly on the couch, after the first five minutes he began to fidget. Twiddling his thumbs, running his hand through his hair, studying the room, he did it all. 'Why hasn't he woken up yet? It's really unlike him to be sleeping at this hour. He normally naps midday on the roof. I could be wrong though, I haven't had to meet him in the mornings up until last week, so I can't really think that I'm right on this. I'll just have to wait for however long it takes for him to get up, I guess.' He peered over at the Prefect and found it to be an extremely bad idea. To say that Hibari Kyoya sleeping _wasn't_ in the slightest good looking was a lie. Mouth slightly open with a peaceful expression on his face, the boy looked like an entirely different person. And boy did he look gorgeous. Tsuna wished that he had a camera for this moment. It was probably going to be the only time he'd ever see the prefect like this. But he figured that the other boy would wake up at the sound of the camera clicking. Damn his sensitive sleeping habits. Wait, he hadn't woken up when Tsuna came in. Just how little sleep had he gotten? The brunet realized that he was sleeping really hard. He hadn't even stirred like most people normally do when sleeping, and a good half hour had already passed. Maybe it was best that he _didn't_ wait for him. First period was about to start, and he was fairly sure that he'd find Kusakabe. Yeah, he'd do that. Let Kusakabe know that he did go to meet with the prefect, but he was asleep, and that patrols hadn't been done. Right.

Getting up as slowly as possible, Tsuna rose up while watching the prefects every move. You could never be _too_ safe when it came to his sleeping sensitivity. It had its' little spermatic moments, so sometimes he just _didn't_ react to any kinds of sounds. That made Tsuna think back to time when he shared a hospital room with Hibari. 'He woke up because of a rose petal. A freaking rose petal! Yup, I'm going to travel extremely slowly out of here. I can do this Tsuna!' Opening the door as slowly as possible, he only opened it up as wide as his own width so he didn't risk the door squeaking. As he slid himself through, h grabbed the doorknob and began to slowly close the door, never letting his eyes leave Hibari's sleeping figure. Just as he closed the most part of the door Tsuna sighed, thinking that he was in the clear. And boy was he wrong. He watched in fear as he saw the prefect's eyes snap open. 'Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap oh crap oh crap. I need to get out of here. Right _now.' _Speedily and quietly Tsuna turned towards the staircase and rapidly continued downstairs. Looking out one of the windows, he noticed Kusakabe's pompadour hair outside by the entrance. 'Ah, there goes Kuskakabe-San. I'll just go let him know that Hibari-San is-well _was_ sleeping.'

When he reached outside, Kusakabe immediately noticed him. Greeting him with a warm smile, he inquired as to what the younger boy needed.

"Well, I went to see Hibari-San for training today and found him asleep in the Reception room. So I'm pretty sure that patrols haven't been done. Oh, and could you please let him know that I did go to see him on time today, and that he was asleep so I felt that I shouldn't have bothered him? I really don't want him trying to bite me to death behind this or anything."

"Oh, he's asleep? Thank you so much for letting me know Sawada-San! I'll go to him immediately. And of course I'll let him know for you."

" You don't have to call me Sawada-San you know! You're my senior! And just call me Tsuna-Kun! Or Tsuna, if you prefer."

But Kusakabe hadn't heard the boy; he had already opened the door to the building and headed towards his boss. Oh well, I guess. And with that, Tsuna headed to class. Saying hello to both Yamamoto and Gokudera, Tsuna sank down in his seat. Today was eventful enough already and his day had barely begun. That was beginning to feel normal to him. Hibari was probably going to order him to file today, so he figured he might as well have taken finding him asleep as a blessing. And then he remembered something.

'Did I really think Hibari-San was _gorgeous?'_ Oh boy.


	7. Help Is Slowly On The Way!

Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long, I had Thanksgiving and tests going on so I didn't have time to update. With that said, I hope everyone had a good and happy Thanksgiving, and for those of you who saw my un-edited version of this, I. Am. So. . I felt really embarrassed about that.. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, and I also wanted to let you guys know that I have another story out called 'It Couldn't Have Been Something Normal, Right?' I hope you guys all check it out, and I'm fairly sure you'll like it! But that's up to you guys. Well, until next time!

-Butterfly Daydreams

* * *

-Chapter 7-

Hibari thought that he had sensed someone in his room when he was sleeping, but wasn't quite sure whether or not he was right or not. Frankly, he was too tired to actually even force himself awake. But when Kusakabe woke him up and let him know that school had started already he was up in an instant. Ordering the disciplinary committee onto their usual patrols, he headed down towards the entrance and watched each and every student walk into the school. But it seemed as though the Herbivore hadn't stopped by. He knew about their training. He would've woken up on time if he had gone and woke him up himself. 'Does he enjoy getting me aggravated? I'm going to have to teach him a lesson today when he gets here. On top of that, he's late.' Hibari continued to look at the schools' clock angrily until he finally realized Kusakabe trying to get his attention.

"Kyo-San? Kyo-San! I had forgotten to tell you before but Sawada-San had actually gone to see you at his regular time. He asked me to inform you because he didn't want you to be angry with him, and wasn't sure whether or not to wake you up or not. He even suggested to me that I should send the rest of the committee out on patrol since you _were_ sleeping. He's surprisingly thoughtful, isn't he?"

So he _did_ come by. It made him a little comfortable knowing that it was the Herbivore that he sensed and not someone he'd have to search for and more than likely bite do death. 'He probably didn't wake me up because I'd more than likely have beaten him up before he even had a chance to explain himself. Huh, smart choice, I'd say.' Hibari couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The Herbivore _was_ thoughtful in his own little way. But in a Herbivorous way. Well, he can't exactly get mad now, since the Herbivore _did_ come the usual time and all that. It was actually Hibari's fault in reality. He was the one that fell asleep right before the Herbivore had probably came. He'll just have him work in his office after school hours.

"Kusakabe, find Sawada Tsunayoshi's classroom and tell him that I'll be expecting him to be in the Reception Room after all classes end. I won't be there when he gets there, so I'm at least expecting tea and for him to be filing once I walk in there."

After hearing his orders, Kusakabe quickly rushed up the stair case to find the brunet. That left Hibari to his thoughts, once again. Now just _how_ exactly was he going to make the Herbivore fall for him? He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but at the same time even though he didn't want to admit it, he was inexperienced in the ways of affection. So in reality he didn't know how to go about it what so ever. All he knew was that he wanted the Herbivore to confess to _him_, not the other way around. Carnivores don't confess; they're confessed to. Perhaps that was a little _too_ cocky? Oh well. He was going to get that Herbivore by his side no matter what.

It was time for Hibari to really consider asking someone for help. But who could he actually ask? Reborn for one was completely out of the question. Hibari didn't want to deal with his constant indirect answers. Fon, maybe? He'd be alright to ask for help from, but from what Hibari knew, he didn't exactly have experience to really be giving him advice. This was beginning to be a hassle. But he knew for a fact that he couldn't just approach the Herbivore directly, or in a way that he saw fit. He'd more than likely shrink away from him. Then he'd be beyond square 'A'. He'll figure it out.

Tsuna still wasn't too sure if he wasn't going to get in trouble or not. Hibari was hard to figure out in that aspect. Plus, he hadn't seen him at the front of the school building to confirm whether or not he _was_ in trouble or not because he had forgotten that he had some cleaning duties left in the classroom from the day before. It was nerve wracking, to say the least. But what's more than that is the fact that he thought he was gorgeous. Boys aren't supposed to see each other in that kind of light, right? Maybe giving them the occasional compliment in your head is alright, but not in a fashion where you're suddenly questioning your whole life time! He ruffled both sides of his head violently while trying to figure out just what his own problem was.

Yamamoto had been watching him for about fifteen minutes while he silently debated with himself. Oddly enough, Yamamoto completely understood what was bothering him, or at least he thought he did anyways. When he had walked in a little earlier, the brunet didn't even acknowledge his existence when he had greeted him and sat down. He was going to go ahead and assume on his own that it had to do with Hibari. Gokudera had told him how the other day had went for both him and Tsuna, and how almost immediately Hibari had knocked out Tsuna for no reason. Knowing Tsuna, he'd more than likely had forgotten to do something, or wasn't paying attention. That's how he normally gets into trouble, and it was common knowledge. He grinned to himself, thinking of all the possible things that Tsuna might've forgotten to do. Maybe didn't do what he was ordered to do? Didn't come on time? Made a mess of the office? Jeez, Tsuna's track-record certainly didn't help him at all, did it. At this point Tsuna was done fidgeting and had his head down. 'Maybe he overdid it thinking wise, ha ha. I'll ask him if he wants some sushi later, or maybe for tomorrow.'

"Tsuna, you seem pretty stressed out lately, so maybe you'd like to hang out one of these days, and grab some sushi? After you're done working with Hibari of course. If you don't it's completely up to you, but I'll still bring it to school the next day for you, if you'd like."

Yamamoto was always thoughtful people just didn't seem to notice it most of the time. As Tsuna slowly picked his head up, he slowly began to turn red and smile. Yamamoto was always a life-saver for him. He sure did need that break, didn't he? He figured hanging out would be a lot more fun. Why not, right?

"Yamamoto thank you so much! I really do need that break, you're right. Well, which day would you like to do this? I've been craving your father's sushi for a bit now. I'm getting hungry just thinking about it! Gokudera-Kun is coming too, right?"

Yamamoto only smiled quietly to himself as the brunet blabbered on. He choose just the right words to keep the brunet at least somewhat happy. It'd been a while since he saw such a genuine smile on his face. 'Good job Yamamoto, good job..'

Hibari was still in his little predicament. He seriously needed that one little love guru that most people had in movies that helps them hook up with the girl. Er, well guy, in this case. He had been patrolling the halls when he noticed Ryohei Sasagawa jogging down the halls with his boxing gloves on. More than likely he was training for a match. He then noticed his trainer next to him, being carried by his faithful hawk. And then it struck him. He knew just who to ask. With a smirk on his face he felt the slightest bit better about this situation.

"Colonello, I believe I require some of your assistance."


	8. There's Always A Hidden Silver Lining

Hey everyone! The newest chapter is finally up! So, I wanted to wish everyone or those that celebrate Christmas a happy and a healthy, and I sincerely hope that you all enjoy it. Lately I've been reading up on some of my older manga series that I used to read as a child and I've come to realize that Naruto could be ending in a matter of weeks. (Any Naruto fans out there?) I guess this may sound weird, and I'm slightly hoping that at least ONE person agrees with me on this, but after a long time of reading/watching a manga develop into what it is today, you somewhat make an emotional bond with both the story and characters. For me, I started reading and watching it when I first saw it on a Saturday night on Toonami, back when I was 6. So I feel as though and technically did grow up with it. Ah, either way that's how things go! Enough of my sentimental rambling now, yes? Please read, review and favorite my story everyone! I truly appreciate it. :)

Happy Holidays,  
-Butterfly Daydreams

* * *

-Chapter 8-

"Wait, what now? I need you to repeat that again." Colonello was tilting his head for what had to have been the fifth time within that twenty minute conversation.

Hibari sighed in exasperation. Was he truly that much of a numbskull? He'd have thought that he was at least smarter than the way he was acting right now. The prefect couldn't seem to find any other way to explain his situation better than the last three times that he just had. This was more than a really bad idea, he shouldn't have even thought of it. He then put two and two together. 'He trains with Ryohei Sasagawa because he's just as much as a idiot as he is. Ah, it all makes sense now. Perhaps I should find help from someone else.' And with that thought, Hibari got up from where he was seated in the boxing club room and started to walk towards the exit.

Colonello had watched the teen get up and begin walking towards the exit as he was thinking to himself what the boy meant. 'I need your assistance in the ways of mating. What the hell? How does any normal person expect you to understand what they want when that's not something someone asks everyday?' Obviously Hibari's conversational skills could use some work..Then he finally realized what Hibari had wanted. 'Whoa, even someone like _him_ could feel attraction to someone?' This brought a whole new light in Colonello's head. 'That means someone like Verde can love too! Or even Xanxus! I never ever thought for a second that was possible until looking a this kid. Huh, that's really unexpected.'

"Hibari, wait!" The boy had already had his hand around the doorknob when Colonello had finally realized what he meant.

Turning his head, Hibari silently hoped in his head that Colonello had finally knew what he was talking about. He needed somebody useful to him, not someone that would slow down his plans. He had seen before how that woman acted with her fellow peer. She was always blushing, and acting indignant. From what Hibari had gathered from the rare few times he actually watched television that meant that she was attracted to him, although trying to hide it. Lal was clearly doing a horrible job at it though. She obviously wanted to mate with him. Anyways, back to the topic. Did Colonello truly get what he meant?

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that you are actually attracted to someone, but you just don't know how to go about it?" Ring ding ding! He finally got it, thankfully. Hibari could only sigh in relief. Now he didn't have to search the ends of the planet in search of romantic help.

"I guess you could put it that way, I guess. But I don't want to be the one that confesses. I want to make that person fall for me first." Boy, Hibari is a slave-driver, isn't he? What made it have its' traces of Hibari was fact that he said it both blatantly and with a straight face. He wasn't kidding, he was oh so very serious.

Colonello could only stare at him for a while, mulling over how ambitious Hibari was. 'So he wants the person to fall for him first. And confess to them on top of all of that!' Colonello then began shaking his head. 'Ah, teenage love. He's making me think back to my own middle school days.' Finally, after taking his own little journey into the past, he made his decision.

Snapping his head up, Colonello enthusiastically yelled, "Hibari, as of today, I shall be your love tutor!"

Looking at Colonello's overly enthusiastic face, Hibari began to feel a shadow of doubt creep up on him. But it'd be best just for him to nod his head in agreement for now. Colonello wasn't the brightest tack in the box. Or at least, in Hibari's opinion, hadn't shown his intelligence skill on display in front of him just yet. So maybe Hibari was jumping the gun when he felt that Colonello would be of no help to him at all. But he just couldn't help it. Once you start even _remotely_ associating yourself with Sawada Tsunayoshi's family members, you slowly begin to realize that they have extreme issues. It'd probably be for the best to just allow it to gradually take its' time without Colonello's help.

Speaking of 'extreme', Hibari had completely forgot the fact that Ryohei was in fact in the room with them still. But he hadn't said a single word during the two's conversation. He had just crossed his arms, tilted his head down and closed his eyes. Perhaps he is in deep thought? Hibari didn't know, and was slightly intrigued to know if he actually _was_ thinking. 'Who am I kidding? He's probably thinking about who he should recruit for his boxing club. That or training.' Remembering that he had a couple of more things to say to the acrobaleno, Hibari turned to him and regarded him with his usual gruff voice.

"I need you to keep what I said to you confidential, because I in truth would not like to deal with the rest of the Vongola family approaching me about it, making it more of a hassle than it really is. That and I don't appreciate everyone poking their noses into my business." Glancing over at Ryohei, he said "The same goes to you, do not speak a word of this outside of this room."

Ryohei only silently looked up at him and nodded, seemingly still in his own thought. And with that Hibari turned towards the door and left without any other mentioning on the topic. Now, he'd sit and wait until Colonello finally comes to teach him the ways of mating. Perhaps now would be a good time to study just what exactly his soon to be mate was about. As he walked down the hallway Hibari slowly began to grin as he thought of the way his plans were going. Not noticing the students giving him a more than usual amount of space, nor the facial expressions, he continued to walk down the hallway grinning what only looked like a predatory grin to most while in actuality he was giddy.

'Things are finally starting to look up. Sawada Tsunayoshi, you will be mine.'


End file.
